


Chest

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a strange infatuation with Link's chest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest

I remembered those summers in our youth when Link and I would go swimming in the Cape Fear River. We arrived at the river bank and began removing our clothes, laying them out on rocks to keep them from getting dirty or wet. Link pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his broad chest. His muscular abdomen rippled with every breath, and the sweat that dripped slowly down his pecs glistened from the golden sun. Tiny dark hairs decorated his chest in a way I found (at least I thought I found) aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Once his shirt was off, he gaped at me with a tilt of his head and a playful smirk as he placed his hands on his hips. He was glorious, and wasn’t afraid to flaunt it… at least to me. Who knows how he acted in front of others – especially past girlfriends.

It’s been twenty or so years since that moment… and I’ve caught him shirtless countless times in the duration of the many years we’ve spent together. I don’t know what it is about him and that chest that just… I don’t know. I can’t explain it. Maybe it’s jealousy… curiosity maybe. Who knows?

Sometimes, on our internet show, I manage to get a quick feel. It’s nothing sensual or anything – just short and casual enough that he shouldn’t think anything of it other than a friendly gesture. Like a firm pat or something or other… you know? Maybe sometimes I get too carried away, like I just can’t help myself.

He called me to our office one day after shooting an episode that involved climbing into troughs of cold water, in nothing but our swim trunks. When the cameras had turned off, we scooted our chairs closer and huddled for warmth. Link tossed a half of his sleeping bag around me, enveloping us further in heat. Without even thinking, I had placed a hand on his chest, keeping it there for a while. The heat under my hand was electric, and his soft skin made me clutch my hand ever so gently. I leaned closer to him, as if under a spell of some sort… like I wasn’t in control of my body anymore. His eyes suddenly met with mine, and his cerulean stare bit my soul back into reality. I blushed and pulled my hand away with a nervous chuckle. I could still feel the soft, warm touch afterwards, but only for a few seconds before the feeling dwindled away.

I walked down to the office from the dressing room, now completely covered and significantly warmer than earlier. I knocked on the door for some reason (I never do that) and entered the room, closing the door behind me.

“What’s up?” I asked, hoping my bashfulness wasn’t obvious. He looked up from his computer. He was dressed as well, and his hair had dried almost completely.

“What was that… what… happened on the set?” Link asked. I searched his face for any implications since his tone rang with ambiguity. I couldn’t find anything. I didn’t answer, in fear of embarrassing myself further. “It was like you were trying to kiss me or something.”

“Wh-What? No, don’t be silly,” I defended, rocking my center balance from one foot to the other. “I wouldn’t… I wasn’t –”

“Rhett,” he said calmly. The sound of my name sent a sudden wave of shocks down my spine. “You leaned forward, full eye contact mind you… and cupped my chest like you were ready to feel me up.”

At that moment, I didn’t know how to respond. I couldn’t respond! I was too afraid that whatever junk that would spill out of my mouth would make matters worse than they seemed.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve done something like this… and it’s getting a little crazy,” Link stated, folding his hands on his desk. “You wanna talk about it?” After realizing I wasn’t going to respond, he beckoned me over, pulling my chair up next to him. I reluctantly sat in the chair, and my heart felt like it was about to burst from my chest. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while until he finally spoke up. “Okay, I guess I’ll just ask,” he said. I could swear my legs started shaking. “Do you… have some sort of crush on me or something?” The question felt like it drained all the sense from my brain, but I tried to muster something up for an answer.

“I…” I started, trailing off at the sight of Link’s avid attention on only me. “I don’t know.” I bit my lip in shame as he leaned closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Do you… at least want to kiss me? Because it seemed like you were going to just a few minutes ago.” My eyes flicked down to the man’s defined lips. I licked my own at the very thought of kissing them. But why was I doing this? Surely I didn’t like him in that way. I then noticed the distance between our faces growing smaller. I looked to his eyes again, which have closed since I last saw them. He was leaning closer just as slowly as I was. I wondered if he was equally as nervous. Our lips met, and it felt like a tiny spark ignited under my ribcage. I let my eyes close. My hand seemed to rise on its own accord, finally resting once again on my friend’s chest. Suddenly, the spark in my chest spread like a wildfire. I clutched at his shirt, and I felt a hand grabbing the back of my head, pressing our mouths together even harder. My hand explored his chest vigorously, and he let me indulge as our kiss intensified. He suddenly pulled away, leaving me panting heavily like I’d just run a marathon.

“I think I love you,” I blurted out, half whining from the loss of contact. He looked back at me with an amorous smile.

“I knew it.”


End file.
